


Silent Hill: Light in Dark

by Newenglandee



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: Bestiality, Cock Vore, Dragons, F/M, Monsters, Vore, Zoophilia, cockvore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newenglandee/pseuds/Newenglandee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emilie finds herself upon a roof, facing an old, familiar face that has been waiting to see her once more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Hill: Light in Dark

 

**SILENT HILL:**

**LIGHT IN DARK**

 

Emilie had woken to find herself being not in her warm, safe bed, but on a cold, hard rooftop.

 

The young woman brushed her long hair back, looking around at where she was. She had to part some of her blond hair to get a better glimpse, but soon she began to recognize where she'd ended up at…it was the roof of an old hospital at Silent Hill, near Toluca Lake. But she didn't understand. She had not been here since…

 

She vividly remembered that the things…the things had been seeking HER. The town of Silent Hill had a twisted sense of irony…it desired to punish more and more, and enjoyed drawing others into it's folds like a snake charming it's prey closer and closer.

 

Silent Hill had sent…that…that red thing…the Pyramid-headed monster, the “Crimson One”. It had caught her whilst asleep and tried to exorcise judgment upon her, viewing her connection as assisting an evil being. It sought to kill her for the same reason, if it had ever found Hanna, it would slay HER too…

 

Hanna had been a girl much, much like Emilie. She'd looked almost exactly like her, and if not for the fact that she'd died more than 80 years ago, one would think they were twins. Hanna's mother had, out of resentment and building cruelty that was fed by the town's miasma, had murdered her child upon the ship they'd been riding together on, tossed her child overboard and Hanna had been dragged down into the deep by a hundred cold, clammy hands and-

 

Emilie shivered. She'd recalled the pitiless attitude the Pyramid Head had recounted the tale with. He hadn't really CARED about Hanna's fate, only that in dying in such a fashion, she'd allowed the evil waiting in the lake to gain power and that evil had claimed the lives of all aboard the ship. It hadn't TRULY been Hanna's fault the evil had used her soul for power to claim other lives, nor was it Emilie's fault her soul had a connection to Hanna. But the Executioner had not cared. Without pity, without mercy, it had tried to slay her.

 

But she'd run away. And she'd encountered…

 

A hot breath. Close. She turned and saw it.

 

She'd encountered the same thing that was before her. It was the Guardian. The dragon. One of its hands was a huge axe blade, another had sharp claws. It contained wing-like skin flaps under its arms, tiny, but they were large enough to soar into the air with, whereupon it used it's telekinetic abilities to propel itself further. Its draconic was elongated with a mouth full of huge fangs and the skin around its head is torn, revealing many black eyes within one eye socket, and muscular tissue underneath. It also possessed an odd, fleshy bulge on its chest…it's “heart”, she understood.

 

The Guardian was on all fours and looking down at her with interest in it's eyes. Though she was slightly frightened, she wasn't really TOO scared, because before…it hadn't hurt her. It had protected her from all the other monsters and had eaten them when they'd gone after Emilie. It had been very gentle with her, even humming little songs with it's deep growling throat.

 

She thought it had to do with her being a “maiden”. She was pure…she was it's “treasure” and a dragon loved and protected it's treasure. It saw her not as evil but as something very valuable to keep protected. Or perhaps, she wondered, the dragon was some tiny part of the town that felt pity for her…the part of the town that did not want an innocent girl to die but sought to keep her protected as long as possible. Maybe some great force within Silent Hill had seen a kinship in Emilie and had decided to help her, another frightened girl lost in a dark place.

 

It's clawed hand picked her up as it gently nuzzled her. She could feel a thought pop up from it's mind and enter hers. _Mine…_

 

“Wh-what do you want with me?” Emilie asked nervously.

 

The Guardian smiled as it lowered her down onto the ground. Emilie had no idea what it wanted? Well…she would now.

 

It calmly shifted it's weight and then the axe-hand that had been covering it's extremities lifted up, revealing an enormous shaft of dragonhood and a three huge ball sacs that were churning…with forms shifting around.

 

It had been pleased with it's catches. The Gluttonous Worm had gone down so easily…slurped up by the hungry cock like a ramen noodle, sliding down nice and slick to be deposited with a SCHLORK in the dragon guardian's right testicle. The Split Worm had bit his clawed finger, but it's resistance had been in vain too. With a quick shove and some calm pushing, down it had went into the slit of the guardian's cock to enter it's left ball.

 

It had taken it's time with the Marionette, that feminine doll. She'd been quite large and her face was now pressed against his center ball sac. He'd made her go in head first, helping her in by holding her legs steady as she sank down and down into his shaft. Then the dragon had let go, her struggling legs pleasing him. She'd felt cool and slick going down, like a toy, really. A wonderful sex toy that now struggled in his center ball.

 

Only one being was left. The dragon guardian held aloft within his tail the Executioner who no longer had it's Great Knife. Smiling happily, the Guardian held Pyramid Head over his shaft as it opened and closed like a hungry maw, and it began to gobble the monster down legs first. Soon Pyramid head's arms were sucked down in as the dragon leaned back against the roof, relaxing and letting gravity and his hungry cock do the rest of the work.

 

Soon the tip of Pyramid Head's head had vanished into the DRAGON'S head, and it's shaft was bulging visibly. Smiling, the dragon stroked the cock with his clawed hand, growling deeply as those trapped within his dragonhood squirmed around desperately…but to no avail. With a pleased growl, some cum burst out from the tip of his shaft as the monsters within his sac became his seed.

 

As his size began to shrink until he was now twice Emilie's size and not a hundred times, she understood why he'd brought her here. He had thought of her as his treasure and loved her…it wanted her to be it's mate. And she had no one else who had been so protective and caring of her…

 

She began to take off her clothes, finishing with her white panties as she parted her legs and allowed the dragon to mount her. It smiled down at her and began to kiss her, his thick tongue exploring her mouth as his dragonhood entered her in and out, in and out, thrusting.

 

He began to build up a steady, sweet rhythm of pleasure that was building slowly but surely, his cock pulsing and ready to fill her.

 

_Yes…_ His thoughts drifted up. _Beautiful mate, all mine, please be mine, be mate, mother of children…_

 

“I will.” She said, nodding her head, and the thing grinned happily, thrusting even more deeply, his shaft vibrating.

 

_Mine mine all mine my mate my beautiful mate accept…this…SEED!_

 

It began to fill her womb with it's thick, hot dragon seed, the cum pumping steadily into her sex. Her virgin cunt virgin no more, she let out a cry of abandonment as he continued to steadily pump into her. The monsters his cock had consumed had provided him with much, much seed. After ten minutes of this, he was still filling her…soon ten had become thirty…then an hour…

 

She passed in and out of consciousness, only aware that a beautiful winged being was blessing her with children out of love. She accepted every ounce of his hot, creamy cum as her womb swelled, making her stomach plump up.

 

The dragon let out a happy howl as it pumped it's seed into her, knowing she'd bring beautiful new life into the world, seeing her womb swell bigger and bigger. She was his, all his, his mate.

 

At last, half a day had passed and she was plump, filled to the brim, his cum fully unloaded. He smiled as he lay next to her and licked her neck, then began to suckle on her breasts so as to please her. She wrapped her arms around him and she saw no shadow of leaving him ever.

 

So it came to pass that within four months she gave birth to beautiful beings. They had human forms, but could freely become dragons in an instant, though their transformations usually resulted from great emotions being felt. Emilie and the Guardian taught these children that they must find their own mates…their own treasures. Humans were to be loved dearly…every life was precious.

 

This first dragon and his nestmates, his siblings, became enamored with many humans and soon ruled over them. But…they did not make the humans suffer. They instead protected them from races that preyed over them, and all of Earth sang their praises, recognizing them for the Seraphim they were.


End file.
